


Room 207

by catfruit (shiiera)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Erotica, F/M, Hux is a tailor, Hux loves Rose So Much it Hurts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rose is a socialite, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiera/pseuds/catfruit
Summary: He knew the ring that sat on the dresser across from them – the ring she took off before she even dared to touch him as if she knew that she was betraying the vow her father had made to the betrothed on her behalf – and he tried to ignore it as he focused on the sweet sound of her voice and the press of her lips against his heated skin.She didn’t belong to him but at least Armitage could pretend at that moment she did.-----------------Armitage Hux is the personal tailor to Hue Tico, and the secret lover to Hue's daughter, Rose Tico, who is engaged to someone else.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/rlogarbagech1/status/1240920594759036929)

“ You never cease to amaze me, Armitage. You’ve outdone yourself this time.”

Hue Tico looked at himself in the large mirror, turning around to get a view from a different angle, as he admired the custom tailored suit. The suit was his standard fair — slate grey, single breasted, with cuffed pleated pants — and his closet mostly consisted of this style, but occasionally he would call upon Armitage to create a custom suit for days when he was about to make a big move.

“ I think that a blue tie would look amazing. A cool grey, perhaps.” Armitage said. He stood a distance from the older man, hands clasped behind his back, and out of view of the mirror. A measuring tape hung around his neck, ready to be used for any adjustments.

“ You think?”

“ They say blue represents trust and reliability. Its why social media companies have branded themselves with the color blue.”

Hue smiled widely. “ You’re right. I’ll go with the blue.”

Armitage grabbed a blue tie from several that were lying across his client’s bed. He held it up, gauging its color against the suit, and clicked his tongue when he didn’t like the combination. He put it down and grabbed another tie — repeating what he had done before.

He handed Hue the tie. “Try this one, sir.”

Hue took the tie and put it around his neck. He made a sound of approval, nodding his head.

Of course he would like it. He liked anything that Armitage done. Ever since he had wandered into his tailor shop five years ago at Arkanis, there had not been a single bespoke suit that the man did not like. There was a certain touch to Armitage’s work that Hue admired but could not name, something he began to think was a good luck charm.

“ Amazing work. Truly amazing.”

****

An old two-story home with six rooms, a study, and several acres of property separated the Tico family from the rest of the world. They were from old money, a dynasty built on the back of Hue Tico’s grandparents, finding a process to turn Haysian ore, once thought to be worthless, into indestructible steel. The Ticos were a quiet family; letting their philanthropy speak for them than the societal papers. Unlike some families, Hue Tico did not want the actions of his family distract or soil the business or family name.

It was Hue’s determination to prevent the Tico name to be marred by scandal that Rose Tico, his youngest daughter, was currently stuck in a situation that she did not want to be in. It was a situation that lacked choice, an ultimatum, which had troubled her deeply. He had told her the news at her graduation from university, handing her a bouquet of roses and a kiss on her cheek.

He had found someone.

Rose gave her father a tearful smile and a nod of her head.

Finally, the dream was to come to an end.

Rose sat on the porch swing, her feet curled underneath her, with a book in her lap. A large set of reading glasses sat on the edge of her nose as she idly read the book, taking comfort in the cool fall weather. She heard the front door open and looked up to see Armitage Hux emerge, his briefcase of tailoring tools in hand. Rose looked at how he closed the door behind him, taking in his ever so clean appearance: black three-piece suit, black shined shoes, burgundy tie, and his hair slicked in a classic taper.

She bit her lower lip.

As if on cue, Hux turned to look at Rose and quirked an eyebrow. “ Good afternoon, Miss Tico.”

“ Good Afternoon, Mister Hux,” she said and flashed him a bright smile. “ I did not see when you arrived. How long do you plan on staying?”

“ Just tonight. I return to Arkanis tomorrow afternoon.”

He gave her a small smile.

“ Such a pity you couldn’t stay longer.”

“ Such a shame indeed.”

Rose closed the book.

****

He knew that she was engaged to be married. The three-karat diamond ring she wore was proof of that. When he first saw it, it was at the engagement party he had been invited to by pure coincidence. She did not tell him that she was engaged, but then again, judging by the way she avoided him that night, it was obvious she clearly had no plans to.

The fiancé came from a decent family. Not as successful as the Ticos, but he was the adopted son of a politician, who also was a famous general from the last Great War. Marrying into that family was a power play between fathers using their children like chess pieces.

It made him sick.

Nonetheless, it still did not stop their tryst. A whisper against his ear, followed by a smile that meant anything but the innocent suggestion. Armitage looked at Rose and, after saying his goodbyes, followed her to the bungalow at the far end of the estate — away from prying eyes, but close enough to still hear the laughter coming from the manor.

Legs wrapped around his hips as he buried himself into familiar warmth that enveloped him. Fingers weaved into his hair, her head tilted back, and puffs of hot air escaped into the cold air, as he fucked her relentlessly.

She belonged to him.

She was _his_.

He left his mark all over her neck, clavicle, the side of her breasts —

“ Mine,” he mumbled against her lips.

She came undone, a silent cry into the cloudless night.

****

“ I’m assuming he liked the suits.” Rose said as she took off her glasses.

Hux nodded. “ He did.”

“ He’s excited for this meeting.”

A silence fell between them, filled by the chirping of the birds in the yellowing live oak trees and the gentle ring of the wind chimes that hung from the ceiling. His eyes fell upon the engagement ring. A rising jealous rooted itself within his gut, spreading throughout his body like a relentless weed.

“ Two-oh-seven.” Hux finally said and made his way down the steps. He didn’t look back. There was no need to.

Rose knew exactly what he had meant.

****

Room 207.

That was the room that he always stayed in. A simple king suite overlooking the Hosnian City skyline on the second floor of a hotel that was in the foothills. The room was a familiarity to the two – the same picture of Hosnian during its industrial boom above the bed, the dark blue curtains, the flat screen television that was always on the hotel information channel, and the small bathroom with the travel size shampoo and conditioner Rose always had an affinity for.

He didn’t talk when she rode him slowly. He watched in a constant awe as she rocked against him with each deep roll of her hips, enjoyed the bounce of her full breasts, and the way the light fell upon her as she rolled her head back as she gave herself into the pleasure. He took every detail of her in – the softness of her black hair, the curve of her hips, the fullness of her lips – and locked it deep in his mind, knowing that eventually this would all be coming to an end. 

And the sound she made when she would come apart above him, an earth shattering cry of his name, before falling forward into his awaiting arms – it was the moment he always waited for, held himself back for, before driving into her to catch up and join her in bliss, peppering her with wet opened mouth kisses as she caught her breath between moans and light whines.

When he came, it was like he had given away a piece of his soul to her. She would milk him through it, carding her fingers through his hair, as he held her close to him, mumbling nonsensical words of encouragement and endearment.

“ I love you,” she said against his chin, as he slipped out of her.

She moved to lie next to him, curling against his heated body, and resting her chin against his shoulder. He reached for her hair, idly running his fingers through the soft strands, and closed his eyes. 

“ Say it again.” he said softly.

Rose kissed his shoulder. “ I love you.”

He knew the ring that sat on the dresser across from them – the ring she took off before she even dared to touch him as if she knew that she was betraying the vow her father had made to the betrothed on her behalf – and he tried to ignore it as he focused on the sweet sound of her voice and the press of her lips against his heated skin.

She didn’t belong to him but at least Armitage could pretend at that moment she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux glanced at the entrance to his shop. He silently walked over to the door and flipped the sign that hung on the door’s window from “open” to “closed”. He lowered the blinds over the storefront windows and turned around to look at Rose. His hand still lingered in the tilt gear wand.
> 
> “Do you wish to go upstairs?”
> 
> “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta pending. just wanted to post this so bad.

Arkanis was a world away from Hosnian, across the ocean of in the middle of the cold sea that shared the same name — an island nation of rolling hills topped with windmills. The cities were small, and the skies constantly grey with the threat of endless rain. Rose did not know why her father insisted on vacationing in Arkanis; most of the trip had been spent locked up in the hotel suite, watching the rain pour relentlessly on the capital city of Arkanis.

He mentioned something about the culture, about the old battle sites and castle ruins that dotted the landscape. He would flip through phone pulling up articles about things to do in Arkanis, talking animatedly about the history of a rock or the site of a battle from the Great War as if she actually cared about such things. Rose enjoyed trips to science museums, where she could look at the schematics of machinery and the history of various inventions. The process of breaking something down to its very fundamentals excited her – not a rock in the rain. Her father knew this; he was simply coming up with an excuse to justify masking their vacation with a business trip.

“Do you want to go shopping? I don’t think you’ve done any shopping since we’ve arrived, Rose.” Hue said as he broke off a piece of bread and buttered it.

They had already been in Arkanis for a week, but Rose had not stepped out of the hotel since they arrived. The city lacked anything interesting for her to see – since losing the Great War, anything related to the Imperial Army had been purged by order of the Union of Nations, and whatever museums that were left were focused on agriculture or their cloth making industry. She had silently thanked herself for not having to pack anything beyond sweatpants and oversized t-shirts, though judging by the way her father looked at her from the rim of his teacup, he was neither pleased by the ambivalent appearance.

“You know I don’t shop,” Rose said and bit off a piece of buttered toast. “Paige was the one that went shopping.”

Hue opened his mouth, his eyebrows furrowed together, displeased with the comment. He gave himself a moment and put his cup down on the saucer. The _clink_ of the china meeting china was louder in the silent suite than it actually was. He grabbed his coat off the back of the chair and shrugged it on.

“Get dressed, Rose, we have errands to make.”

****

Rose had not been surprised that the supposed errands were trips to bespoke suit tailors in the garment district of Arkanis. Her father’s affinity for custom tailored suits had teetered on an addiction, something he did to fulfill whatever empty hole he had in his soul after the death of her mother and sister. If it wasn’t a suit, it was a trip somewhere, and if he had felt extremely remorseful Rose would be spoiled with items she did not want nor asked for.

The rain had not stopped. It looked like a sea of gray skies and black umbrellas as shoppers and merchants moved throughout the district. Windows had suits on mannequins, beckoning shoppers with their unique designs and fabrics without revealing the exorbitant price tags. Rose watched as her father looked at the shops, his face lighting up whenever he saw a something that had caught his eye, and gripped the handle of her umbrella in an attempt to bite back the gnawing annoyance that was creeping in the back of her mind.

It was cold. It was wet. She wanted to be back at the hotel, under warm sheets and lulled to sleep by the local television. The boots did nothing against to protect her toes from the cold and the one-piece dress she wore felt thin against her skin. Wanting to just get out of the rain, she stopped walking and spotted a random shop across the street – another bespoke tailor, but for some reason, looked warm, inviting, and rather empty.

“Papa, how about this shop?”

Hue turned around and looked over his daughter’s shoulder. Pleasantly surprised at the recommendation, he gave her a smile and nodded.   
  


“Lead the way.”

****

Just as she had imagined, the shop was warm and quiet, and she sighed lightly as she slipped a plastic sleeve over her wet umbrella. It was small and narrow with muted earth tones and wood flooring. The walls were lined with shelves full of fabrics, folded pants, and jackets on hangers. In the center was two leather couches placed adjacent from each other, a small wooden table between them. Towards the back of the store was a staircase that lead to the second floor, a floor she could not see but assumed was where they worked.

Everything was symmetrical, placed with purpose, as if the store was straight out of a catalogue.

No one had greeted them and there was no bell charm either when the door had opened. It didn’t matter to Hue; he had taken it upon himself to peruse through the fabrics and suits on display in the small space. Occasionally he would grunt in approval or mumble something about the stitching or quality. This was a good sign – it meant that they would be heading back to the hotel soon if he found something he liked.

Just as Rose moved to sit down on the couch, she heard the sound of wood creaking as someone quickly made their way down the staircase. She turned around and saw a red-haired man standing at the base of the stairs. He had a measuring tape hanging around his neck and a cool expression on his face.

She silently sucked in a breath as she observed the way his grey vest and pants fit him like a glove; hitting every angle of his body perfectly. She took note of the black sleeve garters and shifted on the couch, crossing her legs and ignoring the sudden rush of a familiar heat.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” he said with a clipped, proper Coruscanti. It caught Rose off kilter. His tone did not sound anything like the dialects she had heard on the streets.

Hue immediately jumped on the offer, thumbing back to a section of fabrics, “ I’m interested in two suits. I’m going to be in town for a week. How fast can you get it done?”

“That should be more than enough time. I only work by appointment, though.”

The reveal did nothing to stop Hue from getting what he wanted. He held out his hand once he was within arm’s reach of the tailor, offering it for a shake.

“Hue Tico. How much to get an appointment?”

He looked at Hue’s hand for a brief moment before shaking it, the act obviously something he was not comfortable with.

“Armitage Hux. What do you mean _how much_?”

“I am willing to pay top credit to have these made.” He grinned. “Surely, you can accept a walk in.”

Hux regarded the older man, his face rather impasse despite the various disparaging thoughts that were coming to his mind. It was obvious that these visitors were not from Arkanis, and they were definitely not from neighboring Tatooine, so he could only judge by their entitled behavior that they were from across the pond. His eyes drifted to Rose – unlike her father, she sat quietly on his couch reading something on her phone – and took in the way her dress clung to her curves, how her crossed leg hitched the hem up to reveal the smooth skin of her thigh. The pink rainboots did not match the blue dress, but it they were practical, given the weather. 

He didn’t know why he wanted to get close to her, or why he found her so alluring to him. It was not as if she could model his clothing – she lacked height and she was filled in places that he rarely had the opportunity to work with – and there wasn’t no practical need to speak with her – he did not deal in women’s clothing – but there was something about the way her hair tumbled in waves over her shoulder, or how her pink lips pursed as she swiped up on her phone.

“If he doesn’t have the time, then don’t force him to make you a suit, Pa,” Rose said, not looking up from her phone as she continued to read the specs of a widebody plane.

Maybe it was her voice. None of it made sense to him. He only knew the need to touch her.

“How about we go upstairs, Mister Tico, and get your measurements.”

As the two men ascended to the second floor, Rose bit her lower lip, and distracted herself from the foolish daydreams that dared to creep into her mind about the ginger.

****

After her father had been fitted and promised to have the suits completed within three days’ time, Rose could feel Hux watching her from where he stood at the foot of the staircase, hands at his side, face passive. She did not dare look up at him, quietly left his store, and into the rain.

“I’m excited, Rose,” Hue said as he hailed for a taxi. “I always wanted a custom Arkanis-tailored bespoke suit.”

“I’m glad, Pa.”

She looked over her shoulder and noticed he was still watching them.

****

There was a saying that curiosity killed the cat. Rose had heard a few times as a child, but she was never one to pay proverbs like that any mind. She wasn’t known for her cautiousness and her bold curiosity was the reason why she and her father were always at constant odds.

It was also the reason why she was standing inside of Armitage Hux’s tailor shop the next day with the excuse of going sightseeing around downtown Arkanis. Hue seemed glad that his daughter was finally taking advantage of the trip and didn’t ask her any questions as she left the hotel suite with nothing more than a small black bag and her phone. She had to see him – needed to see him again. She couldn’t make much sense out of the sudden infatuation.

Sleep had come hard to her.

Rose awkward adjusted the strap to her bag on her shoulder as she stood at the door to Hux’s shop. The unsettling feeling in her stomach, the one that felt like butterflies, increasingly got worst with each second that she stood there waiting for him to come down.

She heard the thump of someone walking on the floor above, making their way towards the staircase. She licked her lips as she saw him descend the steps. When he looked up, her heart skipped a beat –

\-- whatever she was feeling was definitely real.

“How may I help… you?”

Hux eyes widened at the sight of Rose in his store.

He didn’t look different from when she first saw him the day before. The same vest and dress pant ensemble with the sleeve garters, now in a dark shade of navy. He looked perfect; his red hair had been combed into a taper cut and his pale skin seemed almost flawless of imperfection. Yet, it felt like she had seen him all over again for the first time.

Rose gripped the strap of her bag and pushed back her hair. What was she going to say? What could she say?

“I wanted to take a look.” she said lamely.

“Take a look?”

She walked over to one of the racks of jackets and looked through them. She couldn’t look at him. “Y-yeah. I just wanted to buy my father a gift. Something extra.”

Hux regarded Rose as she looked through his creations with a hesitant disinterest. There was a nervous energy about her, but an energy that equally matched his own. He mulled over his options – let her stay in the store or have her leave – both with consequences, neither that boded well for the thirty-year old.

“Do you have ties or anything that would go well with a suit?”

Rose lifted her head and looked directly at him. She took note of how he was looking at her, the same way he did the other day when she was wearing the one piece. It was like a strange, magnetic hunger that made her shift where she stood and hold the clothing rack.

Hux’s fingers twitched. The tension in the room should not have been suffocating, he had no idea what her intentions were by coming to his shop, yet he could feel that there was _something_ there between them. He moved towards her, taking the plunge into the shark infested waters.

“Perhaps we should look at some cufflinks. Miss Tico, was it?” Hux said.

Rose smiled. “Yes, Tico. Rose Tico.”

****

When Rose returned to the hotel, she left the black back with the name ‘Armitage’ embossed on its sides on top of the table. Inside were two pairs of cufflinks.

But what lingered on her skin was his touch.

****

Rose does not return to Armitage’s shop the following day, nor did she come back the day after when Hue Tico arrived to pick up the two bespoke suits, he had spent two straight days working on. There was a bitter taste of disappointment in the back of his throat as he handed the older man the two garment bags. He had expected her with him. He had wanted to see her again.

He watched as Hue Tico left with face splitting grin and a pep to his walk, as if the thousands of credits he had spent meant nothing and tried to forget the woman with the infectious smile and sweet voice.

****

The sun was shining two days after Hux had delivered the two suits to Hue Tico. It was a rare day for Arkanis; the streets were dry, the air was warm, and the district was crowded with tourists and residents taking advantage of the stands of clothes. Hux stood outside his shop, a cigarette hanging from his lips, as he took enjoyed of the weather. A new beginning, he thinks, a reset on life.

Taking one last drag from his cigarette, he did not notice the young woman weaving through the crowd on the busy cobblestone street, nor did he hear her apologies as she bumped into a man looking over cheap ties hanging from a display rack placed outside a shop as he stepped inside his shop.

He did not notice her until the door opened. He turned around and saw her standing there in front of the door with flushed cheeks and parted lips. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail, and she wore a plain white tee tucked into high waisted jeans that accentuated her curves.

She was an absolute beauty.

“I leave in six hours,” she said.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Hux asked, his voice betraying the excitement within him.

Rose walked to him, closing the distance between them. She looked up into cool green eyes, trying to read them and find some kind of confirmation that she was about to do something foolish.

“I wanted to say goodbye before I go,” she bit her lower lip, “Needed to see you again.”

It was a blunt admittance. Their last two exchanges were benign at best, though he could still smell the smooth floral scent of her perfume from when he stood next to her, gently touching her hands as handed her cufflinks for her to feel. The tension was barely palpable; he shamelessly masturbated in the bathroom to the thoughts of her hours after the fact, his face red with embarrassment from his lack of control.

Hux glanced at the entrance to his shop. He silently walked over to the door and flipped the sign that hung on the door’s window from “open” to “closed”. He lowered the blinds over the storefront windows and turned around to look at Rose. His hand still lingered in the tilt gear wand.

“Do you wish to go upstairs?”

“I do.”

This woman was nothing more than a customer. It should have never gotten this far.

****

The second floor was utilitarian. Cuttings tables with fabric and patterns spread across lined the floor in a four by four setup. Sewing dummies were gathered in corners, the wood floors were immaculately clean, and in the corner was a full-length mirror and an apple box. A single window lit the entire space.

The legs of desk beneath the window creaked against the wood floor. Rose keened and gripped onto the back of Hux’s white dress shirt as thrusted up into her warmth, hitting a spot within her that made her toes curl in her sneakers. He felt so hot against her body, his exposed chest was marred with red markings from her lips and nails. She tightened her thighs around his narrow hips – she needed him desperately closer, deeper. She needed him to break her in half.

Hux dropped his face into the juncture of her neck and shoulder as his fingers gripped the curves of Rose’s bare hips, leaving white imprints against the smooth skin. He pressed his lips against the sensitive skin, closing his eyes as he desperately tried to tether himself down to earth with this woman who had completely ruined him.

He was gone… too far gone.

Fingers weaved into his hair and guided his head to where Rose could look at him directly, dark brown eyes into his green ones. She brushed away the damp locks of ginger hair that had fallen into his eyes and held his cheeks between her soft hands.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, “Let go.”

She kissed him and he let her taste his mouth and suck the breath away as he tumbled closer and closer to his peak. He grabbed her legs, pulled her closer, as that familiar pressure began to build within.

“Oh, fuck, I…” he grunted against her lips.

Rose nodded, gasping from the change of angle as his pelvis rubbed against her clit in such a way that made her legs tremble and her heart race. Her mouth chased his, deep kisses of need and desperation.

“Armitage, I—”

She felt like she was burning alive.

“I know, I know, I know.”

He felt as if he was free falling.

****

The room stunk of sex, spice, and flowers. His designs that had been on his desk surrounded them all over the floor. Some of them have been crumpled by him stepping on top of them, others stained from the mess of cum and sweat.

They were too sensitive to move, but she let him clean her up with a gentle wet rag against her folds. He whispered apologies against her cheek as he helped her back into her panties and jeans and she laughed at him as she tucked him back into his boxer briefs, thinking he’s such a lovesick fool for caring about how rough he had been.

Rose stood on unsteady legs, bracing her hands against his smooth chest for support. She giggles a comment about being an absolute mess, and it sounds like music to his ears.

His dress shirt is ruined, buttons scattered among the designs, but he doesn’t care as he escorts her down to the first floor.

Hux stood there, shirt opened, dress pants hanging off of his hips, and waited for Rose to say something as she put her hand against the door handle. Was this it? Would this be it? Would this be _enough_?

“I… don’t know when I’ll be able to see you again,” Rose said, her voice quiet and shaken, “but I know that I don’t want this to end either.”

Armitage stepped within a breath’s inch of and softly pushed her hair over her shoulder. Rose leaned into his touch and pressed her lips against the tender skin of his wrist. He sucked in a breath.

She was so much shorter than he was, delicate like the flower she was named after. He leaned down and traced his soft lips against the shell of her ear.

“When you need me, call me,” he whispered. “I’ll always come for you.”

Rose trembled. She could still taste him.

*****

Rose looked at her phone, chewing nervously on her lower lip. She looked at the business card in her other hand, one she had snuck from her father’s office, and ran her thumb over the embossed name. Memories from two months ago flood her mind and she closed her eyes, feeling warmth at the pit of her stomach and an ache that she tried to push away with the clench of her thighs.

She took a deep breath and dialed the number.

It rung once. Twice. Three times.

Just when she decided to hang up, she heard his voice, “Armitage Hux, speaking.”

Rose pulled at the sheets on her bedding. The dormitory room felt like it was shrinking with each passing second as her breathing got heavier and nerves took over her fraught body.

“I need you,” she finally said.

She did not hear anything for what had seemed like moments.

Then, “I’ll be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a flashback chapter, and this story will be non-linear. thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be several parts. the idea of this story is to dive into the relationship of gingerrose and have them ultimately question -- is this love or is this lust?
> 
> also, this fic will play into classism and the two houses trope. 
> 
> there will be a hea, but i think it would be fun to put some melodramatic erotica in-between. :P


End file.
